pencil2ofandomcom-20200215-history
Double Dance
"Double Dance" is an episode of "Pencil2.O: Ageless". In this episode, Saye is pressured to make a decision when two boys ask to accompany her to the school dance. She must choose one, however... Friday I dunno, it’s just Friday. Don’t judge me * : [to Javier] ...and that's why pranking teachers isn't that hard, so quit being a wuss! * : Uh, I don't recall talking to you about this, not ever, ''in fact. * : I know, We weren't. Speaking of pranks, for the dance, I've-- * : Aaand I'm gonna have to stop you right there. I can't let anything ruin this dance for me. * : Yeah, the inventing club has something really cool planned for the special effects, so don't lay a finger on our equipment! * : Ooh, equipment you say...? * : Don’t even think about it! * : Seriously, this dance is important. It’s different from the others, where I just went with my friends. Because this time, I am going with a boy. [''The girls squeal, except Zorah, who groans with the boys] * : What? What’s the problem? You guys don’t have to be so blunt about your disgust in romance. It’s a very natural part of puberty. * : Well, Saye, it’s just that when you obsess over a certain boy, you don’t keep it to yourself and it gets super annoying! * : But I do keep it to myself! That’s why I have my diary. * : You have a diary? * : Saye, writing really isn’t enough. When you were head over heels for a certain Nickel, it’s like you were hypnotized. * : Guys, calm down. This isn’t gonna be another “Nickel” situation because I’m just going to dance with some random, cute guy, and nothing will probably ever happen between us after that. * : I, on the other hand, cannot wait see who the lucky guy is! [They reach the house] * : I can. We’ll be in our chambers. Come on, boys. [Exit Sio and QR. Salvador is about to leave, but is stopped by Saye] * : Not so fast! * : What! * : I’ve got my eye on you. Don’t pull anything to humiliate me at the dance, okay? * : Oh, don’t get your... lead in a knot! Or something! * : What? * : Look, I only have a specific target at the dance. It has nothing to do with you, so don’t you worry your little eraser-head. [Exit] * : Uh... okay? So girls, about the dance— * : Not interested, bye. [Exit] * : Now that just leaves us girls! * : Zorah was a girl too you know. * : She’s very irrelevant right now. Anyway, Ximena, Citlali, Yaretzi. What have you got? * : What do you mean what have we got? * : Any candidates? * : I’m very confused. * : Wait, don’t tell me... you don’t know who you’re going with! * : Okay, I won’t tell you then. [Awkward silence] * : Then I’ll tell you myself! You don’t know who you’re going with, you don’t know who you’re going with, you— * : Stop! It’s making me more stressed! * : So what are we doing again? * : You’re finding me a partner for the dance! Now that Nickel’s off the table, I realize that I haven’t been considering other options! * : Well, then. I guess we’ll have to go man-hunting. * : Or we can do the opposite. * : What’s the opposite? * : Not go hunting. * : What? * : Listen, Saye’s kinda popular— * : Kinda? * : —So we can take advantage of that. There’s got to be some boys at school that are already into Saye. So, we don’t have to look for the boy, and the boy has to look for you. * : Ximena, that’s genius! * : Yeah... why didn’t I think of that? * : What, so you just wait for someone to ask you? * : Yeah, but just... Yeah, pretty much. * : Wait, she has to look presentable. C’mon, I’ve got some stuff in my room that could help with that. * : [Behind the curtains] Hey guys, I think this is the one! * : Well then come on out! * : Please... Just get this over with! [She comes out with what she was originally wearing] * : How do I look? * : ...Perfect! * and : No! : For the love of God, put on a headband or something! * : Okay, okay, geez... [She goes back in the curtain and comes out with a matching headband] * , and : Ooh! * : ...Actually, nah... [Yaretzi and Citlali glare at her] * : I mean, I love it! It’s cute, I guess. * : Yeah, it really matches you! It’s like... a part of you! A part if you that you never thought you needed! * : Saye, I am confident enough to say that this could be your new signature style. * : Really? * : Of course! Now it’s time for you to get out there! * : Wait, now? [Someone, presumably Citlali, pushes her out of the house and closes the door] * : Hey! ... [Sigh] Well, I guess it’s now or never. [She approaches the skate park] * : There’s gotta be a cute boy around here somewhere... [Skateboard sees her. While doing one of his skateboard tricks, he gets distracted and falls. The other kids laugh.] * : [Helping him up] Oh my gosh, are you okay? *'Skateboard': Oh, yeah. I’m fine. I just saw you and you looked... familiar. * : I’m Saye! *'Skateboard': You’re Saye? From history class? You look different with the headband. * : What, is it too much? *'Skateboard': No, not at all! It really suits you! * : Oh, uh... thanks, Skateboard? That’s your name, right? *'Skateboard': Friends call me Skater. * : Bro, quit talking to random chicks and skate with us! *'Skateboard': Heh, sorry. Gotta go. I’ll see you later! * : Um, alright then! [Aside] Aww, he’s so cute! But I need more options. Next stop, the library? Too quiet. Mall? Too crowded... School? No one could possibly be there, right? Well, there’s no harm in checking. Notes Category:Episodes